Question: What is the least common multiple of 10 and 35? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(10, 35) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 10 and 35. We know that 10 x 35 (or 350) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 35 until we find a number divisible by 10. 35, 70, So, 70 is the least common multiple of 10 and 35.